


【EvanStan】《Babysitting》

by UniPornsity



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Size Difference
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 天真者的刻意引诱。隐忍者的自投罗网。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 19





	【EvanStan】《Babysitting》

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ 三俗。无道德pwp。我流双箭头。  
> ✓ 年龄差操作的年上。私设体型差。  
> ✓ 甜心小少爷奶黄包。成熟大人邻家叔叔桃。  
> ✓ 设定如有不适请勿阅读。勿与现实挂钩。OOC突破天际。
> 
> 祝Sebastian Stan 38岁生日快乐！  
> 写个自脑的18岁Sebby庆祝一下（是的我是变态）
> 
> 灵感来源一部Porn（。

**天真者的刻意引诱。隐忍者的自投罗网。**

_**· 真的很OOC如果不怕被雷再往下拉。** _

* * *

Chris Evans收到一封信。

安静地躺在别墅外的邮箱里，和订阅的期刊与本月的账单摆在一起。他一边往回走，一边把这封不速之客挑出来摊在手心。信封白得亮眼，一尘不染，邮戳和寄收的信息一概没有，像是寄出者也舍不得弄脏似的，不沾毫墨。

男人将它夹在食指和拇指之间，指腹搓压片刻，感受到其中是硬质纸片一类的内容物，很轻，也不厚。是贺卡吗？白色封套在手指间翻过来，信封没有粘上，随意便能挑开的敞口仿佛欲说还休的引诱。

他的脚步慢下来，经岁月磨砺后修长有力的手指伸进未封口的信封里将内里的硬纸抽出。

是照片。不透光的照片，背面是白色，冲印店的打印日期还清清楚楚地印在其上。

Chris Evans的心跳忽地剧烈震颤起来。仿佛一个警告他悬崖勒马的恫吓，他不确定将照片翻过来看是否是正确的选择。

但他翻了过来。

少年人漂亮的眼睛在明亮的光线下是澄澈的蓝，虹膜上却有一圈略带滞重的绿点缀着。眼角的弧度既是天然雕饰的流畅，又像造物恩赐的雕琢。鼻梁小巧高挺，总是弯出雀跃弧度的嘴唇在定格的瞬间染着惊人的殷红，上挑的痕迹靡靡却又天真。

再往下。

纤长的脖颈。和这两年因着抽枝式长高迅速明显起来的精致锁骨。

粉嫩的乳尖。尚未锻炼出肌肉线条的平坦小腹。

垂在腿间的阴茎。竟是乳尖几乎一致的粉。

并未完全合拢的，修长而白皙的双腿。

——Chris的目光甚至在他意识到之前就已然逡巡过一圈，又回到照片最上方直视镜头的少年人眼里。

恍惚间他觉得手里不是握着一张照片，而是一朵将开未开的花。

意识回笼的瞬间宛如雷电击中，照片从指缝间跌落下去。

× × ×

“砰砰砰！”

Stan家别墅的大门和Chris自家的不同，纯白的底刻着红色玫瑰的浮雕，一红一白交相缠绕，总是能给人最强烈的感官刺激。

一如男孩白皙的肤色和嫣红的嘴——停。

Chris的眉头因着挥之不去的画面愈发烦躁地拧紧。左手焦虑地摩挲着早上才刚刚修剪整齐的胡须，右手上敲门的力道不管不顾地加重，也想不起来明明是他自己告诉过的Stan家那位小朋友，除非是报丧，否则敲任何人的门都不应该大力地急促连敲。

“来啦来啦——”

隔着厚重的大门传来男孩音节黏连的应门声。

不过两秒，穿着短袖短裤和毛绒拖鞋的男孩从红白玫瑰的大门后跳出来，惊喜在一瞬间清清楚楚地映上了少年人还未曾学过掩饰的晶亮眼睛里。

“Chris？”他音调拔高，连忙侧了身做出请男人入内的姿势，声音里却是抑制不住的兴奋，“你怎么现在就来啦？爸爸没有跟你说派对晚上才开始吗？”

——派对。

Chris胡乱塞在口袋里的信封似乎像长出尖锐獠牙，一阵尖锐的疼痛兀地穿过大脑。

Sebastian的生日派对。

——这个自己照顾了十多年的男孩的，成年生日派对。

大概是见Chris片刻没有反应，略显阴鸷的表情让从来没见过对方这种反应的男孩不自觉肩膀一抖。“你怎么啦？”Sebastian说着，往前凑了几步，半是安抚半是怯生生地伸出手去，踮起脚来就要把手背往男人额头上贴。

男孩的手是经年不变的凉。Sebastian小时候就总爱在冬天摘了手套恶作剧似地往Chris的高领毛衣里伸，后者一年四季偏高的体温总是Sebastian秋冬的移动暖手火炉。

Chris被额头上的一点凉意震回了神。

“干什么！”

就在眼皮底下踮起点脚尖的男孩凑得近极了。Chris的眉毛重重地纠缠住，下意识地用手猛地一推，掌心落在男孩瘦削的肩膀上，推得后者一个趔趄倒退好几步。

Chris往身后张望了两眼，倏地跨过门槛，反手将Stan家艺术又浪漫的大门砸上。

莫名其妙被照顾自己多年的男人前所未有地敌视着，Sebastian似乎是委屈，却又竭力提起行将落下去的嘴角，右手轻柔地摸了摸自己被Chris推开的肩膀处，抬着眸一眼望过来，语气尽量伪装轻松，“如果这就是你要给我的礼物的话，我可不会很高兴噢。”

Sebastian站在两步远处。十五厘米的身高差让Chris无需垂眸都能看到男孩没被家居裤包裹住的小腿，纤细得几乎轻盈。明明几年前还是圆滚滚团子似的小孩，大腿上肉嘟嘟的，走路时都难免蹭在一起，像剥了皮后饱满的山竹果肉——现在却瘦得哪怕立正站直大腿间也空空的。

Chris匆忙移开眼。“对不起，Sebby。”他为这脱口而出的称呼哽住半秒，在男孩察觉出自己话里的停顿之前补了句解释，“外面太热，晒得我有点烦躁。”

Sebastian的眉毛又愉悦地舒展开来了。好像不管Chris用多么蹩脚的借口，只要他说，对方就会相信。

“好吧，我去给你倒杯水。”男孩说，声音软绵绵的。他和Chris说话时总是这样，语速慢吞吞的，也正因如此，音节和单词之间像是浇着糖汁，又黏又甜，“既然你来了，也许你可以帮我准备点什么？爸爸说他们在去的路上爆胎了，估计不到六点半回不来呢。”

这么说着，他已然转过身准备往厨房走去。

Chris的手伸进口袋，语调低沉：“等下，Sebastian。”

Sebastian这下倒是惊异地转回身来，眼睛瞪得大大的，似乎再多一秒就要酿出水汽来。男孩委屈的表情仿佛在说被Chris喊了全名是比被他一把推开更伤人的事。

Chris把信封掏出来，手指不自觉地收紧，他告诉自己手掌的颤抖只是因为他在用力攥紧。而半小时前还洁白崭新的信封在宽大的手心里皱成一团，随着Chris伸出去的手臂落在两人之间。

Chris听到自己低哑的声音在一室寂静里响起来：“这是什么？”

Sebastian往他的方向走了一步，目光落在被揉皱的信封上一秒，又落回Chris的眼睛里：“信封呀。”他答得理所当然，蓝绿色眼睛里也写着一览无余的无辜。

“我是问你，”Chris伸出左手——居然也是颤抖着的——三两下从信封里掏出那几张皱起的照片，跨步前去将照片拍在男孩单薄的胸膛上，“你什么时候拍的这些照片？又为、为什么——”

他因自己此刻突如其来的口吃难堪得脸上发热，但蓄了多日的胡子也许能替他掩饰住几分热度。Chris压低了嗓音，不自觉地近了几分，快要凑到男孩耳边，几乎是恶狠狠地问：“为什么要把这些照片寄给 ** **我**** ？”

Sebastian在咫尺之距里抬眸镇定地与Chris对视。漂亮的眼睛里没有一丝可被捕捉到的羞愧和歉疚，好似对此事完全不知情。 ** **“Seb也许不知情”**** 这个念头一闪而过，和男孩与其年龄不相符的镇静眼神混在一起，像是一盆清凌凌的水迎头浇下，Chris从翻开照片时的勃然怒火蓦地被泼了个半熄。

Chris讷讷地收回手垂到两侧，眼神垂下去。“你……不是你？”

照片没了握住的手，轻飘飘地落到地上。一并落在地上的，还有照片上少年人年轻漂亮的身体，刻意引诱般的不同姿势，以及那些暧昧却又清亮的，直视镜头的眼神。

Sebastian慢慢地蹲下身去，一张一张地捡起来。一边捡一边翻过来看，因着男孩垂着头的关系看不清眼神，不知是审视还是欣赏。纤长的手指夹起薄薄的照片，而后又站起来。

Chris看着男孩把照片铺平，试图抚平胡乱的褶皱，然后小心翼翼地将照片放进了他自己居家短裤的宽大口袋里。一时之间竟觉得没来由的愧疚。

而男孩的声音响起来：“是我呀。”

Chris显而易见地愣了神：“什么？”

Sebastian一步一步走过来，直到脚尖抵住Chris的距离才停下。而后他扬起脸来，别墅的吊灯落进他眼里，像是划破大气层擦出火光的流星，“是我——”他像打哈欠的小猫一样把尾音拉得长长，认认真真地解释着，“照片上是我，把照片装进信封的是我，把信封装进你家邮筒里的也是我。”

男孩直白的坦诚让Chris片刻说不出话。脑子里嗡嗡作响，不停环绕着那句“是我”。

他应该后退。应该质问他为什么要这么做。应该向男孩再三陈述我是你父亲的朋友才照顾你多年，应该画出泾渭分明的界限。

但他脑中一时喧哗太多，意识混沌之间只嗫嚅出一句：“为什么？……”

但Sebastian修长舒展的手臂环抱上来，在Chris背后握紧的两只手像绳上的死结。

Chris垂着眼。

落在低处的目光却看见男孩的脚尖踮起来，反应过来之前温热的吐息就凑到他鼻子底下。

他的眼神重新落回近在咫尺的Sebastian脸上。男孩的眼睛紧紧闭着，长卷的睫毛像阳光下扇动的蝶翼般发着颤，嘴唇向内抿住一些，被他自己咬住的地方泛着白。圈在Chris身侧的双手也颤起来，力道轻极了，原本在背后紧握的双手变为虚扣着，仿佛Chris轻易就可以挣脱。

像是绝望又虔诚的忏悔者。

男孩闭着眼，说话声比叹息还要轻：“为什么？……”

他倏忽睁开眼。Chris毫无防备，坠进一片最清澈见底的深渊。

两个人之间的距离近极了，鼻尖几乎相触，呼吸交错缠绕，仿佛再近一寸就能亲上。

于是Sebastian这么做了。他无需费力就触碰到了Chris的嘴唇。男人因着炎热和怒火而有些干燥的嘴唇和男孩总是柔软湿润的唇瓣相遇，Sebastian却只是凑上去贴着，既没有深入，也没有后退。

男孩在Chris的嘴唇间轻声吐息：“因为我爱你。”声音轻得几乎让人心碎。

然后他松开手后退一步，眨着眼等待裁决。

——Chris耗尽整年份的忍耐，才控制住自己没有伸手去拽Sebastian的头发。

“Sebby……”

男孩跪在他身前，不算熟练却依旧乖乖地收好牙齿，努力吞吐着Chris的阴茎。紫红色的柱体尺寸可观，随着男孩脑袋的前后摆动在嘴里一进一出，本就嫣红的嘴唇被情欲和男人的老二摩擦着，像是摘了天边绯红的晚霞染成胭脂点在了唇上，红得晃眼。眼睛却抬起来，湿漉漉地由下自上望过来，只能让Chris在对方嘴里硬得更厉害。有经验的床伴当然会记得在口交的同时用腾出来的手抚摸对方的阴囊以期达到最大的快感，可眼下的小朋友却将双手好好地搭在膝盖上，端正得像班级里正坐的三好学生。

Sebastian一看就没有经历过这些，用Chris的老二操着嘴巴的同时发出的啧啧水声还让他红了脸。

几分钟以前伸手隔着裤子握住Chris的半勃时还志得意满，刻意说着“Chris明明也硬了不是吗”时语气里的引诱和扯下Chris的裤子就地一跪时分明还气势惊人。真到实际操作阶段却连牙齿都收不好，听到Chris几声压抑的痛呼时才反应过来，舌尖绕着龟头打几个转，抬起眼来朝Chris露出一个软笑，于是忍耐不住的喘息声和在涨大一圈的反应诚实地泄露出Chris的内心想法。

Sebastian吞吐的频率慢下来——十分多钟就已经学会很熟练地用舌头和温热的口腔催出Chris的喘息——Chris眉心一跳，下意识就准备推开男孩，阴茎前端却忽地被纳入到更深也更温热的地方。

Sebastian为他做了次深喉。

这个念头像在四肢百骸里过电，Chris唯一能做出的反应是匆忙之下将老二从男孩嘴里拔出来——的同时，腥臊的精液喷在Sebastian的脸上，滴滴答答地滴落下来，弄脏了对方漂亮的脸和衣服。

Sebastian怔怔地抬起脸来，乳白色的液体沾湿他的额发，落在鼻尖、脸颊和嘴角，像一幅上世纪的宫廷春图，在炙热下融化成一滩温腻的油彩。

Chris尚在突如而至的高潮余韵里，他垂眼看着男孩笑起来，伸出舌头将嘴唇边缘一圈的精液尽数舔去。

Chris的眉毛尾端耷拉下去，几乎只能叹息：“God, Seb……”

许是觉得Chris沉郁的表情不应该是高潮刚过后的反应，Sebastian方才脸上的微笑一闪即逝：“你……不喜欢吗？”

男孩片刻前还对他信誓旦旦地说着“爱”，而在问及他对自己时却只是小心翼翼地用“喜欢”，还要在句尾加上千万层疑问语气。眼里却盛着光漾着水，眼圈还因为深喉的生理反应显着一圈淡红。刚为他口交过的嘴唇微微红肿起来，水光盈润又该死的艳情。

Chris无法不心软。

他认命似地将眼闭了一瞬，草草将裤子往上提了些便弯下腰去扣住男孩纤瘦的腰，在Sebastian的双手揽住自己脖子时将对方一把抱起，像是抱着只宠物猫似得轻松，男孩的双腿从善如流地缠上Chris的腰。

“喜欢。”

Chris听见自己附在男孩耳边这么说。

——又何止是喜欢。

Chris笑起来，唇角掀起一点微末弧度，继而又落下去。他伸出一只手，抽了张纸仔仔细细地将男孩脸上的精液一一擦去，想着塞进自己口袋，却被Sebastian捉住手腕丢进了客厅的垃圾桶里。

Chris的双手坚实有力地托住男孩的屁股。这两年拼命抽条的Sebastian浑身上下都褪去了奶娃娃时期身上一按一个坑的肉感，瘦得宛如一棵生长在野外的倔强小树——但屁股除外，总像烘焙坊里加了最多小苏打后蓬松柔软的面包似的，裹在裤子里也显得嘟嘟的浑圆。

手感太好就难免多些动作，Chris的右手缓慢又略带色情地从Sebastian的臀瓣一路摸上尾椎，任由男孩在他怀里左右扭了片刻，咯咯地笑出声来，搂在脖子后的双手收紧些，漂亮的小脸凑上来，笑眯眯地撒娇：“好痒。”

Chris盯他两秒，射过一次的阴茎又再度抬头，他不得不把Sebastian的小屁股托得更高些，免得提前暴露。于是Chris就着抱着他的动作往楼梯走去，一边走一边往前探过去寻Sebastian的嘴唇，男孩像渴水的旅人似地忙不迭送上来，Chris却也不好好亲，蓄着硬茬茬胡子的脸在Sebastian白嫩的肌肤上扫来扫去，不过片刻的时间，连楼梯都没走完，被胡子折磨过的脸就泛起点红来。

一向娇气得连手破了皮也要找他撒娇半天的Sebastian却没有半句不满，只是乖乖地笑，在Chris左右摆动时精准地捕捉到男人的嘴唇，偷得几个痛并快乐着的吻。

不过片刻Chris已然抱着Sebastian走到了他卧室的门口，他的语气严肃下来，往前倾了些，问怀里的男孩：“你确定吗？”

Sebastian用一个吻回答他，双唇相接时还松开左手帮Chris开了门。

Chris将怀里的男孩扔进他柔软的大床，然后结实又健壮的身材俯下去，两臂支在Sebastian身侧，几乎能把他完全罩进去。

Sebastian眼里闪着纯粹又天真的快乐，他直直地伸长了双臂环绕在身上人的脖颈后，声音里满是莽撞的愉悦：“我简直没法再确定了。”竟是用言语再次回答了方才停在门外时Chris的问话——

“我等这一刻已经好久。”

“Chris——润滑在抽屉里，酒在床头上。”

今天刚刚成年的男孩勾起上半身，给了停留在自己身上几寸的男人一个轻轻的吻。

Chris正准备去找润滑和安全套的动作停下来，脸上的表情捉摸不定：“看来有人早有准备？”

Sebastian也不害怕Chris故意板下的脸，眼睛都笑弯起来，慢慢地从男人身下爬出去，“我说了，我等这一刻已经好久。”

Chris伸手拍在Sebastian挺翘的屁股上，起身果然从抽屉里找到润滑。

“草莓味的？”Chris把润滑放下，回身看一眼Sebastian，语气里藏不住促狭，“你多大了？”

Sebastian伸腿不轻不重地踹在Chris背上，“你最知道了，Chris叔叔。”

坏小孩刻意学着记忆里最开始父亲把他拜托给Chris照顾时他给对方的称呼。Chris叔叔，又奶又嗲，拖长了音屁颠屁颠地绕着当年的Chris打转。

Chris不理他，拿过小朋友床头柜上摆着的红酒——是上好的陈年佳酿。他挑起半边眉毛，转过头去扬起酒瓶，“给我的？”

靠在床头的Sebastian点点头，嘴角弯弯上翘，更像小猫。

于是小猫喵喵地撒起娇来：“你要给我喝吗？”

“不许害我。”Chris拔出软木塞，醇香弥漫。“你还不到法定饮酒年龄。”他故意斜着瞟了一眼Sebastian，看见后者的眼神第一次不是落在自己脸上，而是牢牢锁住自己手上的酒瓶。Chris仰头喝下去，酒红色的液体从嘴角滑下脖子。

他余光里看着Sebastian忽然扑上来，Chris早有预料地右手将酒瓶稳稳放回床头柜，左手伸出去将撞过来的男孩抱了个满怀。

Sebastian的嘴唇贴上来，这次终于不再浅尝辄止，嘟囔着张开嘴，舌头急切地探出来，在Chris的嘴唇上打着圈舔舐又吮吻，Chris从善如流地松开牙关，带着淡淡牛奶香味的舌头就闯进酒味里，毫无章法又莽撞大胆，舌尖在男人口腔里游走，轻而易举点燃燎原的火。

——年长情人的吻是他人生的第一口酒。

而当Sebastian终于因为气息不够恋恋不舍地准备分开，Chris才伸出右手扣在男孩的脑后，以不容拒绝的气势反客为主地将Sebastian从他那里偷走的，混着奶香的酒味再次经过唇舌争抢回来。

“唔……Chr……”

等到Chris终于亲够放开怀里的男孩时，托住Sebastian后脑勺的大手并没有撤走，于是男孩露出一点飨足的笑，任由自己软在Chris的支撑里。

嘴唇和眼眶都像是带了金闪的鲜红，仿佛受了天大的欺负。

被欺负的人却伸手隔着内裤按在了肇事者支起的帐篷上，红着的眼眶却带着笑，伸出来舔嘴唇的舌头也是红的。他往Chris怀里挪着蹭近些，“你的裤子都是我脱的，难道我的裤子也要我脱呀？”语气故意装出不满，语调却是愉悦的上扬。

Chris笑起来，伸出手去，拇指探进Sebastian裤腰里勾住，“遵命，小少爷。”

探进第一根手指时Sebastian在Chris怀里发出小声却高昂的抽气声，哪怕手指是他喜欢的Chris的手指，润滑也是他喜欢的草莓口味，可从未经人事的后穴刺入异物的感觉还是颠覆了他18年来仅有的认知和思想准备。胸膛的起伏前所未有的剧烈，疼痛和像带电的鞭子一般的快感是一同从尾椎处窜上来的。Chris的右手掌温柔地附在Sebastian的后颈处，左手却在他毫无经验的后穴里抽刺着加到第二根，他的大腿绷得紧紧的，只能在破碎的喘息间胡乱着叫着Chris的名字。

当Sebastian忍不住小声哭起来的时候，Chris已经落下过很多个吻，在秘处进出的手指也加到了三根。

长指在层叠软肉间抽插，逐渐适应不速之客的甬道开始分泌起肠液以便进出。Chris手指上的茧是抹了蜜糖的刀尖，甜蜜疼痛和快感席卷过少年人的身体，Sebastian的手攀住男人赤裸的脊背，语不成调地胡乱告饶：“呜……别、唔嗯……别弄了……”

Chris低头吻他，牙齿轻柔地辗转于男孩饱满的下唇，“可Sebby的这里不是这么说的。”落下最后一个音节时指尖的厚茧精准无误地掠过某处，又甜又软的呻吟声和猛然向上弯起的胸膛一起升上愉悦的云端。

“哈，找到了。”Chris坏心眼地笑起来，稍稍往下挪了几寸，低头将男孩胸膛上已然挺立的乳尖含进嘴里。

Sebastian摇着头，右手却不自觉地摸上未被Chris爱抚的另一边胸乳，好半天才低声嘟囔出一句：“Chris……这边也要。”

Chris从Sebastian的左边胸膛上抬起头来，不算柔软的胡子在少年人白嫩的胸膛上留下的全是绯红的痕迹，乳尖由最初的粉充血至深红色，而男孩睁着迷离的眼，小少爷作息良好，湖泊似的蓝绿色眼睛里向来一点血丝都没有，此刻因动情染上一圈不明显却足够诱人的红。揪着自己另一边没有被抚慰的乳头急迫地往Chris的方向挺着身。

懵懂却又淫艳。

Chris埋下头去，在少年人的指节上留下一串轻吻。

Sebastian始终攀在Chris肩膀上的左手忽然收紧。向来是再细微的变化Chris也能第一时间发觉，更何况此刻二人在同一张床上，赤裸相对，做着再亲密不过的事。他便从男孩胸膛上抬起头去看他，最初的疼痛过去，男孩的嘴唇又从苍白恢复成红润，唇形漂亮的嘴巴微不可查地颤抖，却在开口的那刻攒够了所有的勇气——

Chris听见他的男孩小声说：“Chris，我要你进来。”

被Sebastian这样直视着，哪怕是男孩要他赴刑他也甘之如饴。Chris声音喑哑地说出一个“好”，温柔又细致地扩张着的手指湿淋淋地从男孩的后穴里退出来，早已硬得发疼的阴茎抵上对方被手指操得还微微张着的入口。

“可能会有点疼。”Chris低声说，从这个角度望下去，平躺着的男孩嘴唇被不安分的舌头濡出水光，微张的嘴巴让形状饱满的唇缝像颗小桃心。继而桃心的两端牵起来，Sebastian的手伸出去握住Chris捏在他腰侧的手腕，是一个致命危险却又迷人的微笑：“我喜欢——我喜欢你弄疼我。”

Chris眼神也暗下去，一点点把阴茎送进进男孩的身体里。

后穴紧致、温暖却又湿润，被肉刃破开的感觉想必不算太好，Sebastian的手指蓦地扣紧，修剪得短短的一点指甲几乎嵌进Chris手腕上的皮肤。男孩动情之下泛着漂亮粉色的脸上却漾着甜蜜的微笑，间或小声的喘息也未能打断他嘴角愈发深浓的弧度。

“嗯啊……Chris……”

在Chris整根送进去之后，Sebastian叫出他的名字，像是一声满足的喟叹。Chris忍着想在紧窄蜜穴里不管不顾地操开男孩的想法，动作停下来，等着Sebastian适应他的尺寸。扣紧的手指松开，从未做过辛苦之事的小少爷指腹干净柔软，连一点薄茧都没有，顺着Chris的手腕一点点缠绕上去，彷如漂亮却危险的菟丝花。

哪怕是在他身下，小少爷望过来的眼神也像自高处投来：“Chris——”他名字的发音无需刻意打开嘴巴，于是Sebastian叫他时依旧像是来来回回淋了糖汁，半是撒娇半是黏腻，好像这世界是匣巨大的糖罐，而男孩是其中被晒化的，最甜的那一颗。

被晒化的糖果开了口，不够甜蜜却足够野性，“用力操我。”

男孩浅金色的柔软发丝是悬在Chris心上一轮不落的太阳，一年三百六十五天从未间断地照耀着他，照得久了，在他心脏上烙晒下一个人形来，把小小的人装进去，严丝合缝得再也装不下另一个别人。

男孩既然是太阳，那就算是做株只能站在原地的向日葵，Chris都心满意足。可恃宠而骄的太阳读不懂他的隐忍，铤而走险地落进他怀里，唇齿间浮动的湿濡气息把他顷刻间灼成心甘情愿扑火的飞蛾。

Chris一生中再没有听过比这更他幸福的要求。血液奔流在全身，好似快要行至末尾的夏日里最后一次强对流天气里的雷电全数劈中了他，他发狠地动起来，动作凶悍又不留余地地驰骋，将男孩向他索要的欢愉全数送给对方，囊袋在激烈的抽插中重重地打在身下人光裸饱满的小屁股上。Sebastian唇齿间溢出呜咽，没法掩饰从二人交合处带给他的痛楚与快感，只好把颤抖着的双手沿着Chris肌肉隆起的双臂爬上去，把年长的爱人拉下来讨一个深吻。

Chris依着Sebastian的动作俯下身来，下身的频率不减反增，打桩似地一下下操到最深。男孩的眼眶又红了一圈，卧着一汪湿润的下眼睑弧度比春夜还要柔软，却执着地不肯闭眼。双目相接的那一刻，Chris的胸腔深处浮动起窃贼般浓重的罪恶，但他只是顿了半秒，在Sebastian的内壁里找到方才的那点，龟头又深又重地撞上去。

Sebastian小声低促地尖叫起来，修长的脖子向后仰去，嘴里呢喃着的破碎音节被Chris的耳朵捕捉到，气声拼凑“Chris”和“爱”。

腹部一点温热。

——Sebastian满满地射在Chris的腰腹上，又滴落回男孩自己的身上。

Seb的第一次是被他操射的。Chris被这个认知撩拨得鼓噪的心跳宛如枪声鸣响，几乎也要到了，顾忌着没有戴套准备提前抽出来，男孩的屁股却追着他的阴茎摆动过来，缠着他不肯放他离开。

“射在里面。”Sebastian的眼神也追着他，喃喃着，唇角边是无知无觉的微笑，“是你送我的成年礼物。”

爱一个男孩是私欲的冒险。Chris把阴茎退出些来，在男孩的脸上涌出失望表情前狠狠地送进去，在最深处把Sebastian亲口索要的成年礼物灌满了他的后穴。

“你是我的了——”Sebastian喘息着，满足地笑起来，汹涌情潮交缠着被宠溺之下的一点孩子气，一并在他眼里闪闪发亮。双手环上男人的后颈，气息间似乎还有刚才的酒味，像是晕头转向的确认，又像是骄傲地宣誓主权：“我拥有你了。”

Chris脸上的表情融化开去，是十年多来日益加深的纵容神色：“是的，宝贝。”

而爱一个男人是亲眼目睹圣人从高坛上跌落。Sebastian挺起一点脑袋，不知轻重地吻在身上男人的嘴唇上，环在后颈的手缠紧了些，声音微不可闻，不知是说给谁听：“……好爱你啊。”

Chris笑起来，笑声里既有冰霜却也有春风，是浮在空气里的朗朗。私欲也好，冒险也罢，哪怕是场要以割舍血肉去换取的梦，他也想让他的男孩极尽快乐与奢侈。他低下头去，拿鼻尖去蹭Sebastian的鼻尖，惹得少年人皱了皱鼻子，差点要打出一个喷嚏时，终于舍得回赠一句——

“我也好爱你。”

END

总的来说，是两个爱了对方好久却以为对方不爱自己也不容许自己爱的笨蛋。（绕口令）

祝宝包38岁生日快乐，我好爱你，希望更多更多人爱你，与此同时，希望你自由幸福。


End file.
